


Irresistible

by Flyingover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingover/pseuds/Flyingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan has an urge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

It was Saturday, and without work to go to, Alfred and Ivan were taking the opportunity to spend the cold and snowy day located inside of their cozy home. 

They both were currently inside of their bedroom, Ivan was in his snug sitting chair by the window engrossed in some book while Alfred was snoring away on his stomach in the middle of the bed. Limbs and short golden hair spread out in all directions over the bed. He had already managed to kick off the quilt that Ivan had thrown on him earlier. It was on the floor at the foot of the bed and their two cats, Teddy and Fyodor has conquered the mass of blanket and their own nest. 

Ivan looked up from his book when he heard Alfred flip over on his back while still sleeping . He smiled to himself, Alfred must be dreaming. He was about to look back down when something caught his eye. 

Alfred was lying on the bed in such a teasing position, his navy blue t-shirt had been pushed up, exposing his stomach, which was surprisingly still tan from the summer. Despite the blonde's belief otherwise, Alfred had a flat and firm tummy with more than slight traces of muscle. Ivan didn't know why his boyfriend worried so much about his weight, Alfred was more than perfect in terms of physique. 

Ivan was still staring at Alfred's stomach when the man stretched out even more and his stomach became even more defined. And a craving began to form itself in Ivan's mind. He was so close, he could do it. 

He could really just reach over and poke Alfred's cute little tummy. 

Alfred was a deep sleeper, he would never notice one little finger pressing into his tummy. Ivan couldn't resist it, it was like a cute baby, cat, puppy, or scarf. You had to pick it up and squeeze the living daylight out of it. Alfred's tummy was like this, just so cute and irresistible. 

Just one poke, that's all he needed. 

Ivan draped his book down over the arm of the chair, making sure the right place was kept. Then he slowly slid out of the chair, on his knees he quietly crawled over to the large bed. When he reached it, he got up slowly on his knees, he was at eye-level with Alfred's bellybutton. 

He slowly up his arm up and stuck out his index finger with the rest of his hand locked in a fist. Then he descended, slowly. He stopped right before he touched the skin and paused looking up at His boyfriend to see if he sensed anything. He could feel the heat radiating off of Alfred. 

Then he did, then he gave one swift poke. 

And he did it again, and again. 

Ivan looked up at Alfred's face again. Still no sign that the other man knew what he was doing. So Ivan continued gave a couple more pokes. 

That was enough, Alfred had still not woken up yet, but Ivan slowly retreated, the same way he had moved forward. He tried to pay attention to his book, still stuck looking over at Alfred ever other moment or two. 

The blond finally woke up after ten more minutes of sleep. He slowly stretched out, yawned, rubbed his eyes then looked around. 

"Where are the cats" he asked Ivan 

"Over there" Ivan pointed at the foot of the bed. 

Alfred peered over the side of the bed at the mountain of cat and blanket that rested at the foot of their bed. "Oh that's weird"

"Why"?

"Something kept poking me while I was sleeping" 

"Maybe you dreamt it" Ivan told him in a shaky voice. 

Alfred looked at him, and when he saw the dark red color the other's face had become, he quirked an eyebrow. "You're such a bad liar" 

"You have a really cute tummy, I couldn't resist" Ivan blurted out. 

"I know, I know" Alfred pushed himself off the bed and came over to pull the book out of Ivan's hand. "And you have a really cute nose" Alfred gave Ivan's nose one quick poke. 

And that started the poke war of 2015. In which every poke was retaliated by another. Ivan aimed for the stomach while Alfred went for everything. They collapsed onto the floor and rolled all over the room, knocking Ivan's book to the floor as a result of their movements. The poking continued on for a while. They only stopped when the cats needed to be fed.


End file.
